dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Singing Bloser
'Summary' Blue wants to sing an anniversary song for Pink, but has trouble with it, so he gets help from his friends. 'Characters' *Blue *Pink *Red *Simon *Alice *Spark *Violet *Neko *Blink *Navy *Charlotte 'Transcript' (Blue and Pink are walking down the street) Blue: (thinks) Man, our anniversary is coming up. I can't screw this up! (speaks) So err, anything your interested in for our anniversary Pink? Pink: (thinks for a moment) Hmm...I guess anything is fine. But you know what, Blue? Blue: (nervous and blushes) Uhh, what? Pink: (thinking dreamily) I've always wondered what it would be like to have a lovely song sung to me. Blue: Uhh, song? Pink: (nods) Mmm-hm! Blue: Uhh, (looks up at a karaoke) How about at a Karaoke? I'll have a song that'll whoo your heart! (laughs nervously) Pink: Alright then. I can't wait then. (kisses Blue's cheek) Blue: (blushes) Heh, alright, I'll go and uhh, get it ready... (runs off) (Blue then hides behind a wall) Blue: WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA DO?! Red: (walks by) Dude, are you okay? Blue: Yeah, Red, I'm fine... You? Red: Ehh, Tracy just had a new little girl. We named her Scarlet. Blue: Oh nice! Well, I got a problem! I have to sing a Karaoke song to Pink for our anniversary, but it's been like, 10 fucking years since I last sang a song! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! Red: Dude, calm down. I may be mature, but I think I can help. (walks away with Blue) Blue: Dude, this is nice but, I need more help! (Charlotte then tackles Blue out of nowhere and snuggles him) Charlotte: Hi Blue-boo-boo! Blue: Charlotte! Get the fuck off of me! Red: (picks Charlotte up) Calm down Charlotte. (Charlotte crosses her arms and looks away while grunting.) (Simon and Alice arrive at the Karaoke Bar) Simon: You gonna sing tonight Ali? Alice: Only if you do with your rough voice. Simon: Fuck off bitch. Red: Dude, singing won't be that hard. You just need to have a good voice when you sing. Blue: Uhh, like this? (clears throat) Me, me, me, me, ME! Red: (ears cringe) Uhh, we could work on that voice... Alice: Why does singing matter as an anniversary gift? Simon: (To Alice) You would know since you thought we were together. (Alice punches Simon's left shoulder in anger while Spark arrives at the karaoke bar with Violet and Neko) Blue: Jeez, what's their problem? Red: They just broke up. Blue: So that's why Alice is acting like a total bitch? Spark: Is this the right place, cause my friend Neko hard some ranting about a karaoke bar. Alice: Please don't start Blue, everyone already hates my ex boyfriend don't hate on me. Violet: Ex boyfriend? Red: The fuck happened? Blue: Guys! Come on! I got an issue to deal with here! Red: Oh! Right. Spark: Alright alright, well focus. Alice: Maybe you should sing the song you and Pink heard when you first fell in love. Violet: That makes sense. Blue: Uhh, what song? It's been so long since I last heard it. Alice: You really don't remember? Spark: Uhhh.... Blue: Hey! It's been like 10 fucking years! Don't fucking judge me! Alice: Okay! You don't have to act like an asshole. Neko: I'm guessing that's a no. Red: Well, maybe you could try and sing a song a girl would really like. Blue: Well, maybe I can organise and make a new one. Alice: Got any in mind? Neko: You can tell us. Blue: Hold on, I gotta think... (walks into another room) Violet: This'll take some time. Simon: What about Pink? Spark: I think someone has to keep her busy until Blue is done. Red: Don't worry, I'm sure her kids are keeping her busy. (Cuts to Pink on the couch, Navy is tickling her armpits, while Blink is tickling her bare feet.) Pink: (giggles) Hey. Cut it out, you two. Blink: Hey Mommy, what is Daddy going to do for you today? Navy: Probably something romantic, eugh. Pink: That's right, Navy. He promised he would do something really romantic for me. (Cuts back to Blue in another room at the Karaoke place.) Blue: Uhh, (sings) My name is Blu- (coughs) No no no! Uhh, a girl named Pi- (coughs) Damn it! I need to make this special! (Charlotte walks in the room slowly.) Charlotte: Oh Blue~... (Simon, Alice, Spark, Violet, Neko, and Red are backstage giving Blue a thumbs up sign) Blue: (sighs) What Charlotte? Charlotte: ... (sighs) Nothing. I just...wanted to see how things were goin'. Blue: Charlotte, tell me, was there anything good I sang to you when we were together? Charlotte: (tries to think) ...None that I can remember. Blue: (sighs) I just hope I can do good tonight. Charlotte: I know this'll be creepy for me to say this, but...I think you can do it. Blue: (smiles) Thanks Charlotte. (Blue hugs her, then walks into another room. Later at night, Pink, Blink and Navy walk into the karaoke.) Navy: Cool! Front row seats! Pink: Oh, I wonder when Blue will come on. Announcer: And now, our final performance tonight, peformed by a man named, Blewis Clark! Blink: (gasps) That's Daddy's name! (Pink claps excitedly.) Blue: (comes onto the stage) Uhh, thanks everyone. (nervous) Umm, tonight's a special night. It goes for my special girl, Meredith Pink Clark. (Spotlight shines on Pink. She blushes while shyly looking down and smiling.) Blue: Alright, let's do this. (Red comes out and begins playing the guitar.) Blue: (begins singing) My name is Blue, I was a lonely guy, I was dumped two times, and that's no lie. Until one day, I felt like having a drink, until I saw her, a girl named Pink. When I look into her eyes, I get this funny feeling, a special love type of feel, didn't make me feel like squealing, because I knew at this moment, I feel so strong for this girl, I admit, I love her, she loves me too. (People begin cheering) Blue: (continues singing) I've been waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive, I've been waiting for someone new, To make me feel alive, yeah, waiting for a girl like you. to come into my life. Blink: Yay! Go Daddy! Navy: You go man! Alice: It's working, he just has to not screw up the song. Blue: (continues singing) Years later, our love gets big. I gave her a lotus flower, she gave a kiss that's big, we got married, and had three kids, I love them all, but not as much as you. I've been waiting for a girl like you, to come into my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you, a love that will survive, I've been waiting for someone new, To make me feel alive, yeah, waiting for a girl like you. to come into my life. Pretty Woman, Pink, I love you... (Blue bows as people cheer very loudly) Blue: Wow, I did it! Red: WHOOOOO! WELL DONE DUDE! (Pink comes up on stage and kisses Blue on the lips.) Pink: BLUE! THAT WAS AMAZING! Blue: (smiles) You liked it, Pink? Pink: Of course! (hugs him tightly) You are the best love I've ever had, Blue. Blue: (blushes) And your the best love I've ever had too. (Charlotte hears and starts going crazy in another room.) Simon: Well then, now everything worked out for everyone. Neko: (teary) This is so... TOUCHING! (cries) Alice: It's nice to see. (While hugging Pink, Blue looks back at Red, who gives him a thumbs up) Red: Awesome dude, awesome. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Singing Bloser? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:September Releases